pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Characters in MINECRAFT EPIC
List of characters from PewDiePie's 2019 Minecraft series MINECRAFT EPIC. ; Key BroLand Pewds' House Joergen's Family Water Sheep Boat Cows Llama Guys Skeleton Horses Stone Guys Virgin Toad's Family Jungle Joergen #1 The first horse, Joergen #1 (June 22–26, 2019 – June 29, 2019) (pronounced Joergen the First), was originally discovered in the first episode Minecraft Part 1, but was tamed in Part 3, Minecraft is scary!!!. He is a bay-colored horse with paint markings. Joergen #1 was known for going missing whenever Felix left him behind to explore an area; the first incident of this occurred in Part 4, I LOST my horse in Minecraft (REAL TEARS). However it was revealed in Part 5, I slept in the Nether in Minecraft.., that this is just a glitch, and can be fixed by reloading the world after saving. In Part 5, Joergen was equipped with the Leather Horse Armor. Death In Part 5, while PewDiePie was attempting to leave the Nether while riding Joergen #1 through a portal, #1 suddenly disappeared through the portal, glitching into the edge of the portal on the other side. Joergen unfortunately suffocated to death as a result. Joergen #1 was promptly replaced by Joergen #2. Shortly after #2 was tamed, PewDiePie placed 4 melon slices on #1's grave in his memory. PewDiePie also planted two oak saplings in the field outside his house, with the intention to plant many more. Gravestone One day, when PewDiePie was working, he burned down a couple trees, not realizing the trees he burnt down were Joergen #1's. When he found out, he immediately logged on and planted and acacia sapling. Whenever PewDiePie would pass by Joergen #1's gravestone, he would throw 3 or 4 melon slices for his grave to eat. When PewDiePie returned from the Ocean Monument with the gold he collected, he decided to use them to upgrade Joergen #1's gravestone. Joergen #2 Joergen #2 (pronounced Joergen the Second), was tamed in Part 5, shortly after the death of #1. He is a bay-colored horse with stockings and blaze markings. One notable aspect about #2 is that he has 13 health points, while #1 only has 10. He is currently equipped with the Diamond Horse Armor, which was found in Part 6 (in addition to Iron Armor). After crafting an anvil in Part 7, PewDiePie used the Name Tag on Joergen to name him "Joergen #2". When PewDiePie was traversing the seas, he was riding a boat with his dog Sven while Joergen #2 was on a lead swimming, Pewds went underwater to check something out. But, he forgot to take the lead off of Joergen #2, so when he hit the floor PewDiePie screamed "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" and he started drowning. Pewds kept feeding him wheat so he wouldn't die, and he eventually saved him. In episode 14 Joergen was lost, Felix believes, that it was caused by either late Water Sheep or raiders. He was eventually found in episode 16. Boat Cows The Boat Cows, also called Water Cows,' '''are two cows that escaped from PewDiePie's farm and sat in his boat. Felix thought they looked cute in the boat and decided to keep them. In between Part 7 and Part 8, one of the cows was killed offscreen. The remaining cow got upset and denied any eye contact with Felix for a while. However, Sven made company with Boat Cow. In Part 11, Boat Cow went missing, presumably killed by a skeleton. He was later replaced by a baby cow from the farm. Water Sheeps (Various) ''Main article: Water Sheep Water Sheep 'is a gray sheep that escaped from PewDiePie's sheep pen and got stuck in a corner of the pond. He is constantly being threatened by Pewds, and may be at risk of dying from hunger. Water sheep may possibly be Baby Sheep whom possibly stumbled into the pond when PewDiePie left the door open. When PewDiePie let Baby Sheep inside, he boasted about being vegan, even though he is constantly bullying and starving Water Sheep. Many people complain about how PewDiePie doesn't give water sheep any respect or acknowledgment. Thus, there are memes about it and even a cult formed over how to free Water Sheep without getting killed by PewDiePie. In Part 9, he got named "jeb" in PewDiePie's boredom as he had seen the people urging him to name the sheep "jeb_", which he mis-named due to the similarity between the underscore in "jeb_" ( _ ) and the text marker at the end of the name. In Part 10, Water Sheep got named "jeb_", unlocking the rainbow easter egg, making PewDiePie admit, "This is pretty epic." In Part 14, PewDiePie builds a new torture chamber for Water Sheep. The final version of Water Sheep's torture chamber contained a magma block pushed onto him, which caused Water Sheep's death. He was replaced with Water Sheep #2, who also died, this time due to fall damage because of PewDiePie putting him on a suspended leash. PewDiePie then attempts to replace the sheeps with a chicken, that he names Chicken Sheep. The chicken also dies due to a magma block, which he describes as the 'famous block of justice'. Finally, he replaces Chicken Sheep with the conjecturally-named Water Sheep #3, and explains that his final mechanism was what he intended for it to be from the start of Part 14. He then brings Water Sheep #3's friend/cousin (he describes it as both), and puts the other sheep into a parallel torture mechanism. Whilst he lights the ground near the other sheep, he asks to know who Water Sheep #3 works for. When Water Sheep #3 does not answer, he takes away the other sheep and embarks on Part 14's main adventure. When returning, he blows up Water Sheep #3 with TNT. This leaves Water Sheep #3's cousin/friend the only remaining connection to any Water Sheeps that is presumably alive. In Part 16, PewDiePie says while showcasing the giant meatball he built that "it stands for all that he believed in". He also tried replacing Water Sheep with another chicken, but kills it as it doesn't feel like Water Sheep. He then builds the sheep a memorial made of emerald blocks. Virgin Turtle '''Virgin Turtle '(also called Virgin Toad) is a turtle that was first encountered in the waters near the desert village. When trying to save Sven in Part 10, PewDiePie meets the turtle, and considers killing him for his scutes so he can breathe underwater and reach Sven, but decides not to. In the following episodes, PewDiePie mentions attempting to find the turtle a girlfriend (a "Ms. Turtle"), which he does in Part 13. He breeds it multiple times, and despite a zombie destroying the eggs once he manages to keep them safe for long enough to hatch baby turtles. Sven Sven is a wolf tamed by PewDiePie in Part 7. Llama Guys The '''Llama Guys are two llamas Felix stole from a Wandering Trader. Undead Joergen Undead Joergen, name-tagged "Dinnerbone", is one of two Skeleton Horses Felix retrieved from Skeleton Horsemen during a thunderstorm sometime before the events of Part 10. In Part 13, Felix names one of the horses Dinnerbone, only to discover the upside-down Easter egg. Dinnerbone was referred to as "Undead Joergen" in Part 14. Stone Men The Stone Men are two Iron Golems built in Part 10, with the intention of protecting Felix's home. Ikea Bird Ikea Bird is a parrot tamed by PewDiePie in part 17. Category:Minecraft Category:Introduced 2019